No Ordinary Girls's Ranting Chapter
by mermaidmagicpower
Summary: This is the ranting chapter from the story No Ordinary Girls


**No Ordinary Girl's Ranting Chapter**

**Warning: This note is rated T for teens because of ranting, A LOT cursing, and the ways my demented step-sister. I'm also not responsible for not getting the chapters written yet. The bitches in my house are preventing me from being a normal person. Twat would be my brother, Dumbass is my step-brother, Chellcy is my very funny, nice, and sometimes mean sister. Then, UC would be my step-sister. It means Ugly Cunt. My mom is Mega Bitch, and my step-father is Professer Dickweed. These names are to keep their real identities a secret and show these mother fuckers as they truly are. Besides Chellcy. Her name is pronounced Chelsea, but she is really cool. Everybody likes her, she's on the dance team, and she's really popular but not the most popular. She's mainly popular because how funny and out going she is.**

Okay. Change of of plans. I'm going to try to post the new chapter this weekend. Of course, I will give credit to the people that gave me ideas for this coming chapter. I'm really, really sorry that it took me song to post this upcoming chapter. I've been so busy lately with school and all. Plus, I have a few other stories I've been posting, too. If you want maybe to then you could check them out in your spare time. I'm not saying you have to, but only if you want to. Think about. I also had to deal with UC. She is so irritating. I think she's purposely trying to make sure I don't work on the stories or anything else so I can get in trouble. Lots of time Twat does the weirdest things in public. I'm always like "Dude we're in public." but he's just weird. But last Tuesday when I was trying to work on this story, UC got in trouble. So, Dickhead Mega Bitch said she couldn't go to the talent show to perform, but she didn't know that until 20 minutes later. When she found out, she threw the biggest tantrum until Professer Dickweed, Mega Bitch, and Dumbass got back from the talent show which was about 2 and a half hours. She was screaming, crying, slamming things, and punching. She even ripped my caleandndar off the wall. "She was all like why does he get to go?" Well Dumbass gets to go because was not the one that is constantly lying to the Professer Dickweed and Mega Bitch, and found out that her real mother and her mother's girlfriend had to go to work and couldn't take off from work. If they took off from work, their bosses would fire their fucking asses. Sorry that the world doesn't revolve around you. Did I also mention she tore up my progress from that I made since the last author's note that happened a few monthes back maybe even longer? UC, do you even realize how long it took me to write those two pages? They were going good. Just because you're mad at everything and every one on this planet doesnt mean that you can rip up my work. Uc, there's a reason no one likes you. It's because your fucking crazy. Plus, you blame all you're misery on Mega Bitch, Twat, Chellcy and me. Just because our parents got married doesn't you have to like it, it's not like they got married because it was for you. So stop wondering why they got married. And top of that, it's most definitely not mine, Chellcy's, Twat's, and Mega Bitch's fault that your mother left you, Dumbass, and Professer Dickweed for another womem.

**I know that this might seem mean, but I needed to let it out one way or another, I would have most definitely strangled UC. And for all you that are feeling my pain or have a crazy family, or maybe even both then you guys get it. You guys just need to that it only gets better... hopefully. But what this world really needs are _Miss Me Jeans_ that say Quite Looking At My Ass! on the butt. Cuz, people tend stare at girls' butts that are wearing _Miss Me Jeans._ I know that this isn't what my story is for, but I didn't want you guys to be mad because of the delay. I gotta go. Thanks for reading. PM or send a review me if any of you guys have family like this. Or both. It doesn't matter. I Love You Guys! I give all of you the heart symbol that you make with your hands.**

**Love Cari xxxxx**


End file.
